1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus that displays a preview image, which is an image formed by light incident through an optical system, and a plurality of images stored in a storage medium on a main area and a plurality of sub-areas of a display panel, and a digital photographing apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1998-243273, “Image Display Method for Digital Camera,” displays a preview image, which is an image formed by light incident through an optical system, and a plurality of images stored in a storage medium in a main area and a plurality of sub-areas of a display panel. The preview image is always displayed in the main area. In other words, if an image in a sub-area is selected and displayed in the main area, the preview image is not displayed.
Thus, when the image in the sub-area is selected and displayed in the main area, a user cannot immediately take a photograph of a subject using the conventional digital photographing apparatus since the user has to perform an additional operation to display the preview image in the main area so as to take a photograph of the subject.